the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Stickworld
"The Stickworld. Home to many different places and beings. It's my job to watch over it. Biatch...". Overseer Lolph Dundgren's opening line at the beginning of each episode (except part 8.5 and, future stickworld episodes and The Sickworld.). The Stickworld/The Cliff 6 is a series of animated episodes using the help of Flipaclip Animations. It was created by the YouTuber, Zeruel82mk2. He is referred to by the stickman as "The Creator".He is also responsible for creating The Cliff series and the Obstacle Course series. In the series, a man named Mike goes on a series of difficult tasks to help him become a strong magician. The stickworld is also the name of the stickman universe earth seen in the picture above. The Stickworld 1 The first part was released on September 28, 2018, sparking a new series called The Stickworld. In this episode, a man called Mike goes on a journey to get some medicine for his son when he falls ill. Much like The Cliff, the new enemies are: Stickbots and the stickbot Creators. Along the way, he meets The Overseer, Lolph Dundgren. He was the main protagonist in The Cliff who in the end took over his father's job as The Overseer. He asks Mike if would love to become a magician. Mike agrees. He retrieves the medicine and goes home. A man named Gabriel meets Mike's friend, Dave at the graveyard of The First Overseer and tells him how he ended up here. The Stickworld 2 The second part was released on 2nd of November, 2018. Since the first episode, Mike has been training for a month now and decides to try out a newer cliff. However, the enemies stay the same. This video holds the record for the shortest main stickworld episode being 4 minutes, 42 seconds. The Stickworld III (3 in Roman Numerals) The third episode was released on 7th December 2018. In the episode, Mike has learned to use magic. Overseer Lolph congratulates him. Mike asks if HE is The Overseer. Overseer Lolph says yes and that he has his reasons for why he is teaching Mike magic. The enemies stay the same once again. The Stickworld IV (4 in Roman Numerals) Mike decides to test out his new magic shield by getting his wife, Mary to throw a rock at him. The shield works. Mike crosses a new cliff. Along the way, he meets a magician whom he calls Mr Sheep aka The Super Retarded Magician. Overseer Lolph notices that Mike has improved much more further. Before Mike leaves, Overseer Lolph tells him about a "nice" little place called The Tower of Doom. His job is to get a gift and give it to Overseer Lolph. The enemies are the same. This is the first Stickworld episode that has a trailer before it comes out. The Stickworld 5 Mike goes to The Tower of Doom. He takes Mr Sheep with him. They pass Floors 1 to 4. In the end, Gabriel now evil tries to bring back his father, The First Overseer but Dave stops him. He is attacked, so he requests Mike's help but realises that he left for The Tower of Doom. The new enemy is Gabriel This is the first episode that does not feature a stickbot or their creators. This is also the first video that has a different coloured cliff. The Stickworld 6 Mike and Mr Sheep pass Floors 8 to 10 (although no one knows what Floor 8 was). They retrieve Overseer Lolph's gift on Floor 11. They leave. Dave enlists Mike's help and tells him what is gonna happen. Mike attempts to stop Gabriel, but fails and The First Overseer is resurrected. The new enemies include The First Overseer and Gabriel. This is the first episode that does not have a cliff. The Stickworld VII (7 in Roman Numerals) Mike attempts to stop Gabriel again. The First Overseer killed Gabriel and starts to follow Mike. Mike hides with his family, and the village is destroyed. Mike runs away with The First Overseer in hot pursuit. After a bunch of stickmen and cliffs are destroyed, Mike and The First Overseer finally arrive at The Blue Cliff. He and The First Overseer enter the Heavenly Realm. The enemies are The Creators, The Stickbots, and The First Overseer. Currently, this video holds the record for the longest Stickworld trailer, being 46 seconds long. This is also the first video to have a stickbot that can use magic. The Stickworld VIII (8 in Roman Numerals) Overseer Lolph and The First Overseer start a fight once Mike leaves the Heavenly Realm. While they are fighting, Overseer Lolph and Mike realise that the First Overseer has not been damaged yet. Gabriel survived being attacked and tells Mike why. The First Overseer was using a shield. Mike tells Overseer Lolph about that and Gabriel teaches him. The shield is broken and The First Overseer is defeated. In a mid-credits scene, Mike reunites with his family but he is drawn away by a strange voice. The enemies are The First Overseer. This video currently holds the record for the longest Stickworld video, being 7 minutes 45 seconds long, before being overtaken by The Stickworld part 11.This is also the first video to have a mid credits scene. The Stickworld 9 The strange voice belongs to an Old Man. Mike asks who he is. He explains that he was an adventurer just like Mike, until he took an arrow to the knee. Mike was about leave but the Old Man told him about a secret room in The Tower of Doom that had a reward. Mike leaves. He tells his family and Overseer Lolph about the Old Man. Mike bumps into Mr Sheep and they go to The Tower of Doom. They find the reward but they are attacked by a Poison Magician. Mike almost lost his life, but Mr Sheep destroyed the Poison Magician. They open the reward, which is a book on how to discover unique abilities. The Stickbot Creator find an incredible new energy source.The enemies are the Poison Magician, The Stickbots and The Stickbot Creators. The Stickworld 10 The Stickbot creator Boss asks for his assistant to tell him more about the incredible energy source. Meanwhile, Mike visits the Old Man who explains that he was around since the beginning. Mike tries out a new cliff and defeats a bunch of rookie magicians (during which he has to use his Full Heal unique ability). The next day, he remembers that he forgot to use his shield, which he does. He arrives at the Heavenly Realm. Overseer Lolph gives a task to complete. He has to deliver something important to The stickbot Creators. He faces off with a new Magic Prototype Stickbot. Mr Sheep destroys it. They arrive at the Scientist's headquarters. The Stickworld 11 Mike and Mr. Sheep enter The Creator's headquarters. Mike gives the important something to The Creator. After receiving it, he promises to Mike that he will be rewarded. He tells Mike and Mr. Sheep that in order for the promise to work, they have to retrieve the Soul Stone. Upon leaving, three magicians try to destroy him, but they are themselves are killed by the Scientist, who is revealed to be capable of instantly killing people. Mike and Mr. Sheep find the stone but it is swallowed by a junior Serpent. Mike and Mr Sheep destroy the Serpent and retrieve the stone. They then return to the rocky continent, not knowing that a possibly more powerful serpent was stalking them. Mike takes Mr. Sheep to meet his family. He visits the Old Man who tells Mike that he will die in the future. Currently, this video holds the record for the longest Stickworld episode, overtaking The Stickworld part 8. It runs for eight minutes and forty seconds, also being the first episode longer than six or seven minutes and overtaking The Cliff III: The Final Showdown. This is also the first episode that cuts out the "Home to many different places and beings ''" part in the intro. The Stickworld part 12 Following part 11, Mike asks who WILL kill him. Old Man does not know but tells Mike that he will make a great chance for the stickworld. The village is attacked by the Senior Serpent. Mike and Mr Sheep flee and get attacked by the Senior Serpent. They arrive at The Creator's headquarters and hand over the soul stone. They are given the next set of instructions: Go find The Cave of Doom and retrieve the power stone. The duo leave just before the Senior Serpent arrives. A Stickbot is deployed to stop it., Meanwhile A Legend magician is destroyed by a new magician: The Shadow Magician. The Stickbot is destroyed in the fight with the Senior Serpent, so The Boss decides to face it. Mike and Mr Sheep decide to rest at the Yellow Cliff for the night. Meanwhile, The Boss is almost killed by the Senior Serpent, but he punches it, causing it to crash-land nearby the headquarters and dies. The next day, Mike and Mr Sheep cross a scorching hot desert, but a Fortune teller spots them. This is the first episode to have more than one stickbot. The Stickworld part 13 Mike and Mr Sheep come across a bunch of Sand Magicians. One of them gets killed but the other one escapes. A stone giant arrives and gets destroyed, so the Witch decides to stop the two of them. The assistant warns the Boss about the Elder Serpent's approach. The assistant is sent out to stop him. Meanwhile, one of the three Brothers presses the reverse button when told to press the start button. The Witch fights Mike and Mr Sheep. Mike realizes that the Witch is only attacking Mr Sheep (because she foresore his strength), so he tells him to hide in the sand. The Witch pulls him out and he shatters the crystal ball, allowing for them to defeat her easily. The assistant has a chat with the monster who is actually the Elder Serpent. The Boss is shown finishing the new Stickbot. Mike and Mr Sheep sleep for the night at the Witch's castle. While sleeping, Mike realises that he must tell his family about the Prophecy otherwise they will not cope with his absence and loss. The Elder Serpent tells the assistant that he has come to avenge the death of his kin by destroying the Boss. The new Stickbot is sent to kill it off, but the Elder Serpent easily, simply and handily takes it out. The Boss shows up on the roof of the headquarters. The Elder Serpent prepares to destroy him but Overseer Lolph shows up too. This is the first episode which excludes the entire intro, including the title card. It is also the first to have a desert patch on the intro globe as well as being the first episode that does not open with Galactic Damages playing in the background. The Stickworld 14 Middle Brother starts feeling strange.Little Brother tries to help him but Big Brother knocks him out, causing him to lose his memory. Middle Brother becomes The Super Retarded Magician. The Elder Serpent and The Overseer start to fight. The Overseer starts losing fast. Mike and Mr Sheep arrive at the Cave of Doom. They explore different rooms in the cave. Mike gets thrown out of the Cave of Doom. The battle continues and The Overseer kills the Elder Serpent. Mike enters the cave again. A new serpent appears and Little Brother having apparently regained his memory kills Big Brother for doing what he did to Middle Brother. The Stickworld Fifteen After destroying the Cave of Doom's boss Mr Sheep's memories return. While the Dark Serpent travels through the stickworld, A bunch of magicians realise that the three magicians from part 11 had not been heard from. The Dark Serpent fights against Lolph, who with the help of The Creator, destroys the creature, While Mike and Mr Sheep destroy the survived Witch. After resurrecting the Boss he reveals that Little Brother is dead. Mike hands over the power stone. Mike faces the final Shadow Magician, but he is relieved and he gives the soul stone device to the Overseer, while a band of magicians plot revenge and the Boss starts construction on the Ultimate Magic Stickbot. Special Episodes The Stickworld goes crazy!. This was an April Fools video. It was originally intended for ''The Stickworld Part 7's trailer. In the video, Mike refuses to eat his vegetables because they are nasty. He meets Mr Sheep who claims to be his father, to which Mike screams "NoOoOoOoOoO!!!". He meets Overseer Lolph who says "We meet at last, you Mike.". Because he was so small, Mike asks why. Overseer Lolph says that he shrunk in the wash and claims to be Mike's mother. Another "NoOoOoOoOoO!!!". Overseer Lolph states that that was the fourth weirdest dream he had that entire night. Then he exclaims that it is April Fools Day. The Stickworld part 8.5: Lolph meets The Creator Overseer Lolph is about to be given the Book of Souls. The Creator wishes to speak to him. Overseer Lolph uses a portal behind him and enters The Creator's home. After greeting each other, The Creator congratulates him on defeating The First Overseer. He also explains that he will not be watching the stickworld as closely as before, so he puts his trust in Overseer Lolph. He asks for him to continue like that and he will eventually be given some freedom. Overseer Lolph asks why that can't happen now. He asks Overseer Lolph to close the portal because he did not want a bunch of stickmen in the house because he had just cleaned it (Okay, that last part was a lie.). The stickmen invade the house but they are easily destroyed. The Sickworld/ How to React If You Lose Your Car-Keys (very effective!) A regular stickman loses his car keys. Another stickman comes up to him and asks if he was okay, but he is punched in the face. Several other stickmen are punched, and the stickman who lost his car keys resorts to violence and starts shooting and killing some of them dead. Finally, one stickman offers to give his entire car to the man but he is killed by a gunshot from the man's bottom. Then the man realises that he never even had a car in the first place. He does a stupidly weird dance. The Stickworld part 12.5 This time, following Overseer Lolph's last scene in part 12, he goes to visit The Creator and asks about the new ability he was feeling. The Creator reveals that he had been given the ability after his visit in part 8.5. The Creator also senses his frustration building, and he asks Overseer Lolph if he wishes to fight. He agrees and they fight each other. The battle ends because The Creator needs Overseer Lolph alive. He will be given freedom but not until he deserves it.